1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of attachment devices.
Still more particularly this invention concerns a type of attachment device which can be attached to an object either by means of a threaded opening or by means of a bolt, that can be passed through an opening in the object and locked by means of a nut.
Still more particularly this invention concerns a type of attachment device by means of which a tensile force can be applied to the bolt, and to the object, wherein the bolt has adequate strength for any direction of the force within a hemisphere, centered about the point of attachment of the device to the object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, fittings used for applying cables or other tensile members to the surface of a large object, or to a heavy base, have usually employed eye bolts, or ring bolts. Such eye bolts, because of their rigid construction, do not have the same load carrying capabilities for all directions of the applied force, relative to the axis of the bolt. Therefore, this requires that the user predetermines the optimum direction of the force loading the eye bolt, and maintains that direction of loading when handling the object to be lifted, or the device to be attached to the base.
Other devices have been described in the literature which do provide a universal type connection between the cable and the object. However, in most of these the attachment between the cable and the bolt is at some considerable distance from the plane of the surface of the object, and therefore the transverse bending moments can be dangerously large.